Beast boy and the drift vipers
by blazergod200
Summary: beast boy is one of the best drifters in all of jump city and the best robber and his crew is the drift vipers and as he does one of his beggest robberies and he gets caught and that is where the legend of the street vipers begin
1. Chapter 1

**in the midnight of jump city the city was buzzing with many people shopping for new things and getting ready for the summer and then out of the blue a dark green ford boss 302,ford gt and a bugatti veyron and raced down the street and passed many streets and it caused alot of havoc and the teen titans were chasing after them in the t car**

cyborg:man there fast but not fast enough

robin:they seem to be going at the same and it looks like whoever the person is in the ford is the one in charge

raven:yes and it looks like beast boy isnt with us

cyborg:yeah he said he was sick or something

 **the three drivers**

leader:keep up you two i aint gonna explain to the boss what happened if we lost the money

unknown 1:keep pushing it to the limit man

unknown 2:these damn titans are annoying i just wanna kill them right now

leader:slow down dude we will do that later

 **as the titans keeps chasing after the drivers and they come up to a corner**

cyborg:you got nowhere to go

 **the three drivers hear that and smirk and they pull the handbrake and start drifting on the 50 degree corner staying at the same speed while gaining distance away from the t car leaving cyborg shocked**

cyborg:how did they...

robin:it looks like the criminals are pros at side driving

starfire:how are they gaining the speed from us i thought we were faster

 **hearing this cyborg got mad and furious and he shifted up a gear and started gaining speed and the three drivers were seeing this and was getting scared a bit but the leader knew what to do and slowed down and got behind the two and he pulled the handbrake and did a 360 spin and went in reverse and he pulled out his gun and started surned hooting and cy and the others weren't afraid and as the leader shot his pistol the bullets broke through the injured the car and cyborg was shocked and the leader stopped shooting and said the words that angered them all**

leader:your too slow dipshits,some titans you are

 **he turned around and sped off going 250mph down the road and was never to be seen again**

robin:RAVEN,STARFIRE AFTER HIM!

 **the two female titans flew off after the leader and was in pursuit and as it was hitting midnight the two found the leader with the two criminals and as the leader took off his mask the girls couldnt believe who it was**

 **they saw beastboy and they couldnt believe beastboy was a drift viper and was the criminal who stopped them and they stayed in cover and they saw that argent and jinx was the two criminals who helped him and the girls started to listen to what they was saying.**

beastboy:great job ladies

argent:great job my ass what was you thinking you had me and jinx worried

jinx:yeah green machine where does it come off in you your mind to pull that stunt and to think that it was cool

beastboy: h-hey i was out of options what else could i do but forget about that we hit the big load

 **the three teammates took the money bags out of the trunks and beastboy open them up and had it 300 billion dollars in cash and all three were grinning and they started to celebrate when out of the blue**

raven:stop right there criminals

 **the trio turn around and see starfire and raven and they were ready to take in the used to be titans and then raven saw beastboy in which angered her the most**

raven:WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS BEASTBOY! we trusted you and i-we cared for you

beastboy:i know and im not happy about this at all but i have been doing this for a long time before and since the team was formed and the ladies here have through it with me too and i dont expect you to understand but we are doing this for personal reasons.

raven:PERSONAL REASONS! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THIS JOB FOR YEARS AND EVEN BEFORE WE MET!

argent: yeah mate we've been doing this job and were good at it and we just hitted the jack pot

jinx: beasty boo im getting tired of this convo lets just get this over with

beastboy:yeah i agree jinxy winxy

raven:you all are coming with us!

beastboy:think before you too say tht,now look up

 **and the girls look up and didnt notice the impenetrable shield forming around them and tieing them up in an awakward position and then the angered women look up at the trio who caught them and the both of them are trying to break out but they couldnt and beastboy starts to explain what kind of shield they are in**

beastboy:ladies you are in a custom made shield that in which is used to hold inmates and galaxy wide criminals and its very strong

raven:lets see about that azarath metrion zinthos

 **starfire tries to break the shield too but a few minetes later they run out of strength and give up**

beastboy:lets take them to the hole

to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**the three villans used to be titans bring raven and starfire into the cave and while that's happening the other titans are looking for them all**

Raven:you all are traitors espically you beast boy i would never that you would betray us for some money you will pay for this.

beast boy:hahaha

Argent:really..that laugh you are really something beast

jinx:i agree all the way

beast boy:hey! it was a good one dammit

Argent:like hell it was!

jinx:forget it lets focus...

starfire:you pieces of blargnart

Beast boy:quiet strafire you should be lucky that your still alive while we are talking

Argent:im this close to killing those two

Jinx:im the same way too

Beast boy:hey we need these two alive for later

Jinx:What do we need them for?

Beast boy:to get the fuck out of the city and dissapear

Argent:you do know that we have alot of tasks before we leave and besides we gotta make sure none of the titans are suspicous at all of where we gone.

Jinx:your right about that

 **Raven laughs**

Jinx:whats so funny bitch

Raven:oh its nothing but the fact that you will be gone forever when robin finds out about what your doing

Beast boy:see that's the problem he is not gonna find out because i did something while you two was out cold

Raven:what...did...you...do...

Beast boy:i put a dildo inside you and not just any dildo this one is special see if you try to do anything stupid or try to rat us out...well i heard that when a gravity immersian device is turned on it can leave make you look like mashed potatoes and we dont want that.

Starfire:you will pay for this beast boy one day you will

Beast boy:i want to see that if it happens

Jinx:alright fun time is over lets hide the cars and the money

Argent:aight lets get to it

Beast boy:also i forgot to mention i own you two now and your gonna work for me and the girls

Jinx:greenie get over here or ill fuck you up for good

Beast boy:alright alright...

 **Titans tower**

Robin:it's been hours and we have been searching for them both w here could they have gone

Cyborg:im checking the whole city cameras and database and there is no sign of them at all

Robin:okay keep looking and kid flash did you find them at all

Kid flash:no robin it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack

Robin:well keep on look cy how is it..

Cyborg:i found them!

Robin:where

Cyborg:jump city caves

Robin:alright call everyone in we going to get the team


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and cyborg start looking for raven,starfire and beast boy and they start wondering what happens to them ever since the failed heist and had some members from titans east also helping them find their team also with jinx and argent missing also.

Cyborg lets try and find them all,I have a feeling that slade is involved in this and is holding our friends hostage.:Robin

i don't know robin cause if he did it then he would have shown us he done it or came in our faces with that 'we have your friends' bullshit and since it didn't happen we must figure this out and find out what in the hell is going on,also their leader was an experienced driver and a risk taker just like beast boy but the green been doesn't drive at all which worries me alot if he might have...

No cyborg beast boy isn't stupid enough to turn on us because he knows his life and he knows nothing outside of this tower and if he did anything to star...then he will have broken bones to fall back on.

Chill out robin don't go so crazy about it and calm down okay we just need to find our friends and make sure they are alright, we can suspect shit later okay because we can't argue right now and not knowing whats going on.

your right cy lets go and find our friends.

 **Jump City Landfill**

beast boy get that dildo out of those two i got something else in mind

alright i'll do it but i think it's a little funny that they have something dangerous inside of them.

dumbass since when would it be funny to have a fucking dildo inside of you and knowing it could make a fucking mess and we don't need that now go do it before i make your car kill you quick and painfull.

damn I'm going,beast boy goes over to the hole and gulps and starts pulling up the rope and this is hurting his back know that star is very heavy and not light at all but he saw something that could scare a mortal 50 million times over and it was an angry raven in her demonic like state and she was ready to kill everyone and knew that the dildo was making her sexually frustrated and mad it was also the same way for starfire and it was crazy she didn't break her chains yet she was ready to kill the person next to her and this scared beast boy to a stand still and he prayed and just said what he needed to do.

 ** _BEAST BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**

Yes ladies?

 ** _Why have you put us this way?_**

because i thought this would painful but now im here to take it away and put in something worse.

 ** _OH?,What's worse than what we are feeling right now._**

u-um acid?

 _ **Stupid yet smart alright do your worst dumbass**_

beast boy prepares himself for the worst and puts his fist inside ravens pussy

 _ **LEMON WARNING!**_

beast boy sticks his hand into her pussy and hears ravens moaning and she starts gripping beast boy's arm tightly and this was painful to the green machine as to all he had to do was to find one dildo and he didn't it was painful to retrieve one but he took the pain and kept going deeper while ignoring ravens moaning and her cumming so many times he didn't know if he wanted to fuck the crazy raven or just do the mission as he was told and he knew his cock was betraying him and he knew it. okay beast boy get the job the done and just take it out,beast boy took it out and knew that starfire was next and he knew he needed metal jacks to try and keep his arm.

when beastboy came over to starfire he knew he was gonna get alot more than he wanted so when put his hand into her pussy all he felt was a tight wall that really wanted to break his arm apart and the green machine knew he had to get this done before anything dangerous happens and he is wondering who didn't robins dick break when he tries to fuck her be he knows that he can take this punishment and wanted get this little fucker out before he loses one arm and when he found it he pulled out his arm and started to feel a bit safe that his arm is in the same place and not stuck in that black hole of death.

when the whole nightmare was over and beastboy could be relieved by the fact that it's all over but as soon as beastboy head back to the shack he overheard jinx and argent.

jinx we should just leave beastboy and take the money and go because me and you can have a happy life without the fool.

i know argent we should and im with you all they way on that but that asshole is smart as fuck and with do something if he knew what was going on right now.

okay so we leave out of it and make him feel like an idiot and make sure that we bait him and bring the cops here to us while we escape.

good idea that will teach that fucker a lesson into not to trust people so quickly.

on the other side beast boy was smirking and knew that he hatched a plan and it was all gonna work out in his favor.

you bitches are so dumb on the fact that you can fool me and try to fuck me over.

beastboy walked over to his bed and fell asleep knowing it was gonna be a long day.


	4. chapter 4

**The next day**

beast boy was waking after having a long night dealing with raven and starfire and he knew today was gonna be no different,he knew that robin and the others would be searching for all of them by now but first thing he needed to do was to make raven and starfire switch sides and keep it quiet but that is the hard part but he knew he had to deal with jinx and argent knowing that they are gonna betray him and that he must hatch up a plan to get those two caught and fuck them over.

okay me time to make shit happen, JINX, AREGNT get over here!!!

jinx and argent wake up immediatley and run over to beast boy in distress.

whats wrong beast boy?

yeah what happened mate??

the problem is that we need to handle two fucking issues,the first issue is the rest of the titans looking for us and finding out what's going on here,the second one is to deal with our prisoners we either bring them to our side or kill them.

BRING THEM TO OUR SIDE ARE YOU INSANSE MATE!!!

keeping them prisoner is one issue the other is the fact that you want to bring them to our side when we are already the most wanted people right now in jump city,do make dumb decisions beast boy.

im not i know what i am doing and if it doesn't work we just end them its that simple.

its not that simple mate this an alien and a half demon were talking about here,cause if you want easy then killing cyborg is the easiest.

no lie to that but as i said we can do either,we need to rough em up a bit.

what do you mean rough em up a bit mate?

i mean the usual punishment,torture and all the other shit nothing easy but real fun in the end.

...you have a sick mind mate

too fucking true

oh shut up you two don't talk like as if you haven't done it before cause in the last one both of you thought it was fun to torture a mere bank teller.

nothing to say,good now lets get to work we need to get the fuck out of this city and ghost.

you two deal with the rest of the titans,go and have fun with them,i will deal with raven and Starfire.

good plan but when are we gonna ghost beastie i really want to leave and get the fuck out of this city.

soon ladies now lets make shit happen

 **titans tower**

cyborg its been a few days and we still havent found either of them at all and also do you have infromation on the three criminals that have taken raven and starfire.

i know its been and few days and i am checking all of jump city for any clues and suggestions on where they are at now also i have checked the database the criminals are called the drift vipers.

the drift vipers eh just a bunch of snakes in the gutter nothing less.

you better rethink robin cause their leader king viper has robbed many banks all of jump city and killed countless people to get what he wants,his two partners the cobras are the same as well cause they will kill for money and for the fun of it.

how did we miss them when they was doing all of this?

That's the big question right there man and where did they come from cause they must be stopped before something terrible happens

agreed call and see if nearby titans can come and help us out with the search and to keep checking the database if anything pops..

there is danger in mid jump city caused by the cobras.

lets get out there and stop them.

 **if you loved this chapter please leave a review down below and tell me what do you wanna see in the next story.**


End file.
